


it conquers

by leviya



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: arukenimon is the love of his life. love hurts, doesnt it?
Relationships: Archnemon | Arukenimon/Mummymon
Kudos: 1





	it conquers

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read  
> english is not my first language  
> my attempt at digimon sex  
> drop a comment if you like

his eyes are filled with as much love as they could contain. his heart is pure gold; should be carried in her hands instead of beating inside his chest. his mind is filled with passion; it can be seen. hes obvious about it. everyone he crosses on his path can see. his love is his open secret.

they sit next to each other watching the sky. the night is quiet and she can almost hear the beating of her heart pumping blood through her vains. she feels hot under the cold sky. what a night to be next to him. 

he is tall, scattered and ugly. she knows the uglyness of his appearance is a direct contrast to his innocent mind. “ah, to be here with you, under the sky, filled with stars. such beauty.” he mumbles but something is off.

arukenimon has heard this speech a million times. the stars contain their destiny. the stars, the superior stars, shine down on them both, wanting, pleading for them to be together. she is sick of his words. 

her face is pretty, pale, small, perfect. her mind is filled with loath. it rots. it is rotting away all the kindness. she wonders when she had lost kindness, or if she ever were kind.

mummymon smiles at her. teeth bared. its not like his usual expression and she starts to worry. and since when would she worry?

“arukenimon? there is something on my mind...” he begins.

the moon is shadowed by a dark cloud. the picture is agonizing. there he sits, covering his trembling lips under his wide coat, his hands reach into nothingness, his eyes filled with tears. he takes time. she grows impatient.

“out with it now! you annoying moron!” she spats.

and the first tear falls. followed by a second until they flow out of him like a waterfall. she turns away. guilty.

“would you care if i died?”

there, words as sharp as daggers, piercing her soul. its impossible to breath. impossible to live. the world crumbles. it falls apart and she raises her hand in a last attemt to keep her concious. she hits him hard. he falls back, landing on his back. the ground is cold and he feels alone and weak. arukenimon climbs onto him, her arms raised punshing his chest, again, again, until her eyes are clouded. tears. she screams: “you idiot! you! you! the only being i would ever feel for, the only stupid person in this world, in the other world, in all worlds to exist, i could ever care for, love even, you dare to ask me this?”

he stills her arms and smiles: “you hurt me.” he calmly speaks. and she stops. 

“you hurt ME.”

her voice is hoarse, her throat irritated. and he sits up from the ground to meet her in the warmest embrace. she lets him. at least for now she must admit defeat. 

there is something soft about his arms. she saw them crushing, holding weapons, ripping apart the flesh of enemies. now they are warm and careful. as if she was delicate, porcelaine, something to protect. the smile was a lie. “oh for you to let me hold you like this. am i dreaming? did you hypnotize me, spider?” he inhaled her scent. this must be what death feels like. light and slow.

arukenimon was lost in thoughts for ages. is it allowed to feel like this? is it allowed to feel for him? her heartbeat woke her, bringing her back to reality. “the truth is i always cared for you.”

laughter filled the night sky. howling from the empty ground, rushing through leafless trees. “oh my arukenimon, my dearest. i could have never dreamt of this moment. i will safe it forever”

they thought only humans can love. seeing the chooses children work together, share their love for each other, protecting each other, that was what humans were made for. but digimon? what was their purpose? she wondered many sleepless nights. mummymon wasnt so different from these children. foolish, annoying and somehow likable. 

“nahaha, lets get off the ground. lets head home.” he suggested. she nodded, taking his hand as he helped her up. he escorted her to the truck, carefully letting her inside. she smiled to herself. was he always this sweet. “I drive!” she spat, her usual self showing. he blushed deeply: “why? arukenimon, am i no good at driving?”

“you are the worst, now get in you big idiot!”

they drove into the silence and he hoped for a kiss. he longed to hold her again, to let her faint under his watch, for her to give herself to him, fully, unconditionally and truly. her hand was steady leading the mashine to their destination. and when she stopped her lips closed the unbearable distance between them. it was sudden but calculated. he adored it.

her lips were lilac poison, her arms embrace a deadly fever. he was bewitched. he melted and she wanted more. more of her prey. she wanted him struggleing in her web, screaming only her name, devour him until he was one with her. yes, the one thing he ever wanted; to be one with her.

she moved elegantly and slow, until she was seated on his legs. he turned red, feeling the heat rushing through his body, making it impossible to move. “now say was that not what you wanted?” she teased, stroking his cheek softly. he took a deep breath: “everything, everything i could ever wish for.” 

she never looked more beautiful, ontop of him, slowly becoming one with another. he felt his body melt into her. oh it was sweet as sugar, sparkling like fire crisps filling the air, dancing and competing with each other, cold as ice, like everything he had known and still this was new. this feeling of being complete. 

and from their lovely connection emerged a small light. they both faced it curious but causious. she reached out to it, barely touching it as it exploded, braing a small egg that floated in the air. mummymon was careful to catch it. “this is...?” his voices failed him.

arukenimon swallowed hard: “you idiot mummymon! isnt it obvious...?”

what a strange night it was. one that they would never forget until the end of their time. a destination they would reach sooner than they had thought. for every deed must have consequences and the shadows dont forgive.


End file.
